


Разговор со зверем

by Diran, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Через тридцать два часа после щелчка.





	Разговор со зверем

Наташа ходит тихо, даже когда печатает шаг. Она миниатюрная, легкость походки вбита в нее с детства, она даже не задумывается. А еще у Брюса не лучший слух, так что он вдвойне безоружен перед ней. Она подкрадывается, даже если не хочет. Поэтому она клацает замками и стучит дверьми. Предупреждает вежливо.

Сегодня от грохота распахнувшейся двери зазвенело в ушах. Они так и не успели поговорить — она не начала и сейчас. Она просто целовала его. Секунду назад стояла на пороге, а сейчас уже здесь — на цыпочках — и прижимает голову Брюса к своему рту.

У Наташи влажное лицо.

Она толкнула Брюса в кресло, а то помогло ей, подсекая сиденьем под колени и заставляя рухнуть. Наташа села сверху, продолжая дышать Брюсу в рот. Брюс накрыл ее голову рукой и бережно прижал к шее.

— Я не собираюсь считать твой пульс, — выплюнула Наташа. — Хватит. Надоело.

Брюс вздохнул Он хотел бы сказать, что совсем не имел в виду… но он абсолютно не умеет врать. Он и правда всего лишь хотел дать Наташе убежище на своем плече, но она читает его тело лучше мыслей — и она права. Во всех их жестах близости всегда сквозит другое. Всегда контроль — контроль Наташи над происходящим, Брюс отдавал его невербально каждый раз. Чувствовать пульс. Смотреть в глаза. Слышать дыхание. 

Наташа прикусила шею прямо над сонной артерией, и Брюс дернулся, но из хватки наташиных бедер просто так не вырваться.

— Что ты творишь, Нат?

Она укусила сильнее и пощупала горящую немеющую кожу. Кровь бежала быстрее, и Брюс был уверен — под наташиными пальцами зелень.

— Не смешно.

— Я похожа на того, кто смеется? — теперь она смотрела в глаза. И у нее они были красные настолько, что казалось — в ней тоже живет готовый вырваться наружу монстр. Брюс тронул ее скулы, он хотел, чтобы они смягчились. Пальцам стало влажно, но суровые черты остались каменными. — Прошло тридцать два часа, Брюс. И каждую минуту, кроме тех, что удается поспать, я думаю, почему они, а не мы? Почему Барнс, а не я? Почему Т’Чалла, а не ты?

— Это случайность. — Брюс много думал и много считал. Ему отчаянно не хватало Старка, чтобы сделать модели глубже, но, куда бы он ни ткнулся, вывод оставался один — случайность. Идеальный рандомайзер, учитывающий все параметры вселенной, погасил ровно половину огней.

— Не верю. Не верю, я… не хочу верить. Если остались именно мы, значит, мы должны что-то сделать.

— Мы всегда делаем. Мы же Мстители.

— Я о другом. Я закрываю глаза, и весь мир начинает рассыпаться. Ты начинаешь рассыпаться. Я устала. Устала думать о том, что будет потом. Беречь себя. Я не хочу завтра раствориться в чьем-нибудь щелчке и так и не успеть побыть с тобой.

— Наташа! — Брюс застонал, откинув голову. — Мы не можем. Ты же знаешь. Я не хочу очнуться и увидеть, что тебя убила зеленая тварь. Тем более сейчас.

— Нет никакой зеленой твари. Есть только ты. 

— О, ты очень ошибаешься. Этот своевольный засранец намного самостоятельней, чем…

Наташа поднесла запястье Брюса к губам и на этот раз впилась в кожу так, что из глаз брызнули искры. Вены на руке вздулись вокруг алеющего укуса и позеленели. Кровь вскипела, хотя Брюс еще дышал сам и видел все сам. Пока он еще был собой.

Наташа повернулась к его запястью и заговорила в пульсирующую зелень:  
— Послушай, ты. Да, ты. Причинишь мне вред, и он умрет. Думаешь, он все перепробовал? Думаешь, самоубийство ему не под силу? О, а я уверена в Брюсе побольше тебя. Случись что со мной, он ляжет прямо здесь на пол и просто умрет без веревок и пуль. Думаешь, он не дает тебе свободы? Это ты ему не даешь. Маленький мстительный гоблин. Хочешь доказать, что ты лучше? Не высовывайся до вечера. А потом мы погуляем. С тобой. Закат. Ты ведь любишь закат?

Под ее словами кожа обретала прежний телесный оттенок. 

— Это мое решение, Брюс. Я больше не боюсь. 

— Но я боюсь! У меня нет стальных нервов, я не такой сильный, как вы… все.

Наташа положила руку на щеку Брюса, и эта рука была как печка.

— Пожалуйста. Я не прощу себе, если меня не станет, а я так и увижу тебя голого.

Брюс болезненно рассмеялся.

— Ты видела. Пока Старк не придумал штаны-тянучки.

— Я видела мерзнущего и ненавидящего себя человека. Я хочу Брюса Беннера. Самого сильного мужчину, которого я знаю. Поверь в себя. У нас конец света, другого времени просто не будет. Если вселенная оставила нас в живых, то мы точно не умрем сейчас. Было бы глупо.

Наташа оседлала его крепче и снова приникла к шее, вылизывая еще ноющую кожу.

— Вселенная мне задолжала. Нам. Много. Она не посмеет. Давай же, Брюс. Посмотри на всех них… оставшихся одних. Роджерс слова не проронил, кроме приказов, как думаешь, почему? Потому что зачем говорить теперь, если самого главного сказать не успел и сделать? Разве ты не будешь жалеть, если?..

— Я не буду жалеть. Потому что с тобой ничего не случится. — Брюс обнял Наташу, прижимая к себе.

Жаркая, дрожащая и все еще стальная. В ней как-то уживалось это, не разделяясь на две личности. Целая. Она была целая. Не бархатистый прах, усеявший вакандские джунгли. Брюс сжал ее плечи крепче, стаскивая с них похожую на броню кевларовую кофту с сотней функциональных и мозолящих глаза ремней и карманов, оставляя в легкой майке. Под майкой просвечивал надежно фиксирующий грудь топ, и Брюс завел руки под майку, чтобы проверить — не прячутся ли под плотным трикотажем пуленепробиваемые пластины.

Под трикотажем была лишь мягкость тела.

Брюс мечтал. О многом мечтал, конечно. И он не мог сказать, что напрягающиеся под лаской и ощутимые теперь через ткань соски Наташи чем-то отличаются от сосков женщин, с которыми он спал до того, как изменился. Что они чем-то отличались от его фантазий, которые будили его, заставляя бросаться на холодный пол и медитировать, вытаскивая себя с самой грани. Просто две твердых горошины, от прикосновений к которым Наташа дышала жарче. Серьезно, эта женщина собиралась его испепелить. Может быть, за красными глазами жил дракон? 

Брюс спросил об этом Наташу, но та не рассмеялась. Даже не ответила ничего, она снимала с Брюса рубашку и гладила его в ответной ласке совсем молча. Наташа никогда не была болтушкой и осталась таким же человеком действия, залезая Брюсу в брюки.

Новым открытием во всем этом было то, что Наташа ни в чем не изменилась.

Когда снимаешь с себя штаны, когда совершаешь таинство первого стягивания женских трусиков — ну… должно что-то происходить? Брюс мог показаться кому-то древним романтиком, но он считал, что первый раз в любой паре всегда особенный. Люди меняются в отношениях после того, как это все же происходит. Румянец первого смущения. Блеск глаз от первых прикосновений. Пошловатые шутки. Другая пластика движений, в конце концов — когда все эти изгибы открываются тебе, когда тело охватывает возбуждение.

Но голая Наташа Романофф ничем не отличалась от скрытой спецкостюмом. Она осталась той же женщиной, которую Брюс знал и которую любил. Только ближе. Такие же решительные и устремленные движения. Она с одной и той же практичностью перезаряжала пистолет, резала яблоки в пирог и сжимала член. Без жеманности и лишних изысков. Она смотрела на приоткрывшего рот, чтобы в грудь поступал хоть какой-то воздух, Брюса так же, как смотрела на него перед боем или на вечеринке. 

И в этот момент Брюс понял, что она была права. Все шаги друг к другу были сделаны. Они бежали друг от друга, но свернувшийся лентой Мебиуса мир сталкивал их лбами снова. Они боялись тысячи препятствий на пути, но на самом деле пути уже не осталось. И если Зеленому не было дела до того, как Брюс держит Наташу под руку, прогуливаясь по крыше башни Мстителей, то с чего бы ему возникать сейчас, когда она — раскрытая и жадная — опускалась на него. 

Наташа смотрела все теми же глазами. Дракон свою добычу съел давно, и Брюс безмозглый дурак, что понял только сейчас.

Он зажмурился, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Восторг слишком окрылял, а сердце все-таки порывалось стучать иначе. Брюс держался. Он думал, что Наташины поцелуи только усугубят дело, но нет. Они заводили еще сильнее, да, но они удерживали сознание здесь. С ней.

Мир вокруг исчезал с каждым ее движением. Она двигала бедрами, а огромный ластик стирал очередной мазок, оставляя только их двоих. Не оставляя в голове мыслей о мире, прахе или чем-то еще. Наташа пришла за этим, за выталкивающей все лишнее и опустошающей мозг близостью, и Брюсу оставалось только сжимать подлокотники кресла до скрипа, загоняя зверя в самую глубь. Вместе со страхами и сомнениями. Оставляя Наташе только то, чего она все-таки заслужила. Того себя, которого он в себе разглядеть не мог, а она упорно видела. Того, кто найдет силы снова открыть глаза и посмотреть на раскрытые пухлые губы, подхватить под взмокшие бедра.

Того, кто стерпит взрыкивающую от удовольствия и сжимающуюся Наташу, потому что, видит Бог, от такой красоты можно умереть и без бракованной сыворотки в крови.

А потом, когда она поднялась, выпуская Брюса из себя, это все же случилось.

Разлетелось в щепки кресло, Наташа... взлохмаченная и запыхавшаяся... обнаженная, со следами пальцев Брюса на ягодицах... Наташа оказалась в защитной стойке. А потом рассмеялась. Хрипло, с кашлем, но рассмеялась.

— Закат, — Брюс едва различал происходящее, его горло рокотало за него. — Хочу закат.

Наташа, не подумав одеться, подошла и упала в зеленые руки.

— Закат только через четыре часа, малыш. Сначала я посплю.

— Спать?

— Да. Я — спать. 

— Я ждать. Хочу закат.

Наташа снова хихикнула, смешно хлюпая носом и подтирая его украдкой, будто Халк не видит! Поцеловала гигантский сгиб локтя — она там могла бы поместиться, если бы постаралась! И уснула.

Одеяло. Ей нужно было одеяло. Трудно дотянуться, когда на тебе лежит человек, но получилось. Одеяло.

А потом закат. Осталось три часа пятьдесят минут. Халк умел считать часы. Его научили. Халк считать.


End file.
